Was it a dream?
by KirstyM
Summary: Bella has been having strange dreams about a certain guy? What happens when she actually sees him in real life? ExB
1. Preface

Was it a dream

**Was it a dream?**

**Bella has been having strange dreams about a certain boy, what happens when she actually meets him in real life?**

**Preface**

There he was… I couldn't believe my eyes… the guy from my dreams was standing right in front of me…

And I couldn't do anything else but stare at him, I never even saw him in real life but I could feel the butterflies in my heart flutter.

I stared at his beautiful bronze colored hair, his topazz eyes and his pale skin. I knew I should be scared of him, but I wasn't… In fact I've never felt safer…

My new fanfic, coming soon…


	2. 1 Dreams

**Here's my first chapter... its not very good yet... but I hope u like it ;)**

I dedicate this chapter to 2 people... first of all: Auraka :D cus ur one of my best friends ;);)

**And second: Elinka, cus she always makes me wanna read her fanfic... and I hope she enjoys reading mine just as much...**

**xx**

**Chapter 1 Dreams**

I woke up suddenly, in the middle of the night like every night for the past week. My breathing was way too fast and I started to feel lightheaded.

I looked around, while trying to get my breathing back to normal, if I saw anything weird in my room. But all I saw were the dark shadows of my furniture and the light coming through my window.

Slowly I got up and I could think more clearly.

I've been having these dreams for a week now, every single night. They all start with me somewhere alone, whether it's in the woods, it even happened when I was in a mall. But I would always be all alone, and then suddenly... There would be this guy. The most... well there wasnt any way to put it differently, he was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. We would just stare at each other for a while... but suddenly I felt something prickling in my neck, like something dangerous was going to happen. And then I saw that the guy's eyes had turned red, blood red and then he moved over to me with such speed. He couldn't be human... He just disappeared for a moment. But then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck and I saw him biting me in my neck...  
That's always when I woke up...

I took a deep breath and looked at the time, seeing I had like 3 more hours before school.

I stepped out of my bed and went to the bathroom getting in the shower. I washed my hair standing there for a few minutes so I would get rid of that horrible feeling that was still there... After a while I got out and dried myself. I looked in the mirror combing my hair and then I walked back to my room turning my computer on.

I waited a few minutes till everything was loaded and I got on msn. I shook my head when I saw my best friend Bella was already online. Did that girl ever sleep?

Alice and I had been friends for years. Since we were like 2 years old. We always did everything together.

But somewhere last year, she changed. She went on a holiday to Seattle, with her family and she ended up staying there for 3 months. When she finally came back, she was different. She was still Alice, but she looked different. She got even more beautiful then she already was. When she had just returned her eyes had a little red glow. And now they turned from gold to black and back to gold. (**A/n we all know what happened to her...) **She told me she got contacts in Seattle which changed colors. But I still thought it was really strange. But at least she was still my best friend Alice.

I clicked on her name.

**Bella: Hey Al**

**Alice: Oh hey Bella...**

**Bella: You're up early...**

**Alice: Yeah couldnt sleep**

**Bella: I had a weird dream**

**Alice: Tell me all about it in school, I have to go now... Carlisle is calling... Bye Bells..**

**Bella: Bye...**

**Alice logged off.**

**Bella logged off.**

Oh right... another thing, Alice is suddenly living with other people. I still dont know why, and I havent even met them. Alice says they dont like strange people. All I know is that their name is Cullen, and that Alice now lives with 3 boys and a girl... and then 2 "parents". I really dont get it...

I turned my computer off and walked downstairs. My house wasn't that big. It was just big enough for me and my dad. But it was my home, and I loved it more than anything in the world.

When I got to the kitchen I saw my dad was already up... ofcourse. 'Morning dad...' I kissed his cheek. 'Did you eat anything yet?' I already knew he hadn't so I grabbed a pan and some eggs and started making us breakfast.

'Oh erm... no not yet...' He smiled and kept reading his paper. He never did anything else in the morning. First he would read the paper while eating, and then he went to work. He wasnt home much. But I didnt mind, I always liked having silence around me. I gave my dad his breakfast and then started eating my own. Reading 'Wuthering heights' for like the 100th time.

After 30 minutes I got lost in the story when I heard the door shut behind my dad and I looked up seeing the time. 'Crap...' I got up and raced to my car jumping in and driving to school. I was always later. No matter what time I got up.

When I got to school I parked my car and got out. I had trig first. One of my only classes with Alice. I walked there fast and saw she was already there.

'Hey Bells!' She smiles and she hugged me tight. I loved Alice, she always cheered me up with her happy character. 'Hey Al...' I smiled and threw my bag on the table and I sat down.  
'So tell me about your dream?' I nodded slow.

'Okay... well... I've been having them for a week now... it always starts with me alone. And then suddenly there is this guy... the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen... he has some sort of bronze colored hair and his eyes are gold. We just stare at each other for a while and then his eyes turn red and he runs to me so fast I cant see him anymore, untill I feel a sharp pain in my neck and I see him biting me in my neck... Its always like that... every single night.' I looked at Alice and saw she looked a little uncertain and sort of... terrified. There was no other word to describe her look.

'Alice? U there?' I waved my hand in front of her face when she didnt answer for a while. Suddenly she snapped out of it and looked at me. 'I erm... Bella sorry I have to go...' And she got up and ran out of the classroom.

**Well that was the first Chapter... I know its not very long... but I wanted to update... so I'll try to make the next one longer! The next chapter will be Alice's pov...**

**R&R plz!!**


	3. 2 Worries

**Well... sorry it's been a while, but I had exams, and I went to London with school so I was out for a few days xD (Almost no sleep for 2 nights...) It made me happy to see all those people adding me to their story alerts and reviewing. But Im just not as fast as some people (For example: Glitch in the system, updated 7 chapters in 3 days... I wont be able to do that xDxD) So I hope I can make u happy with this chapter ;)**

**I dedicate this chapter to a very good friend of mine: Naomi ;-);-) (Read her fanfic, her name is: ****BellaEdwardlover1991** **Its great ;) )**

**Alice's POV**

No way she could know it, I mean. I dont even know if she knows. But she has to figure it out at some point right? Bella is not stupid. And the guy she described in her dream... That was so Edward, I just know it. How did she have a dream about someone she never even met? I dont think Bella believes in vampires, but when she sees Edward at some point. Im sure she'll see the things she saw in her dreams, maybe not the red eyes. But everything else.

She already thought it was strange that I just went to live with some other family. If I told her the real reason she'd freak out. And she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I'm scared enough as it is, that she'll find out. I'm trying very hard to cover any signs. I even eat normal food at school, even though it tastes like I'm eating dirt. I never invite her over. And I'm acting as normal as I can. But I can't cover my eyes. She sees them changing colors.

My family says I should just stop being her friend, but I can't just do that. We've been friends for years. I'll hurt her if I do that. So I'm doing my best not to hurt her in anyway, because I'm still new at this. I have to try very hard not to kill her. But it's going alright for now. I'm getting better at it every day.

I know she'd be confused when I just ran out of the school like that. But I had to tell Carlisle this. So I ran to my car, not caring if I went way too fast to be human and I got in going home.

I just didn't get how she had those dreams. Maybe I was just overreacting, if I told Edward this I'm sure he'd tell me to get a life.

I jumped out of my car when I got home and I walked inside. I just walked up to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

'Come on in Alice...' So I opened the door and walked in. 'Hey...'

He nodded at me and smiled. 'Hello, so tell me whats bothering you?' He always knew what was up with everyone, the moment you came close to him. That was probably why he was a doctor. He always knew things.

I sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk and I sighed. 'My friend Bella... she had dreams, about a guy. She described him and he sounded a lot and with that I mean exactly like Edward, and she also mentioned that he ran to her too fast to be human and he bit her in her neck.' I looked at him, waiting for any reaction.

He smiled a little. 'Alice, as long as it is just a dream... it won't be doing us any harm. Just don't let her come over here, and if she does. She can't see Edward then...'

I nodded and got up. 'Okay... but I just got a little worried when I heard it. Because she might figure it out.' Carlisle smiled. 'Don't worry about it, humans aren't that smart usually...'

I smiled and walked out of his study.

The only problem for now was that Edward would be going to our school next week.

**Well, that was it for now. Sorry it's not that long. Im just not that good at writing long chapters :):) Hope you wont mind.**

**This was a bit of a weird chapter, but I had to put it in. SO I hope u did like it at least a little...**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible... but it'll at least be 2 weeks, cus Im going on Holiday this friday, to Croatia :D for 9 days and after that I got my real exams. So I'll try to update as soon as I can...**

**xx**


End file.
